1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a luggage compartment structure for a vehicle, applicable to vehicles such as a car and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a luggage compartment structure applicable to vehicles such as a car is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-26035.
As shown in FIG. 20, a luggage compartment structure 100 for a vehicle includes a tray 102. On a sidewall 102A of this tray 102 in the rear of the vehicle body, an opening/closing wall 104 allowing only the upper part of the sidewall 102A to open and close is provided. By closing this opening/closing wall 104, the storage function of the tray 102 can be ensured. Moreover, by opening the opening/closing wall 104, loading and unloading of a load can be facilitated. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-287185 also discloses related art.
In such a luggage compartment structure for a vehicle, however, the tray is placed or secured in a predetermined location, for example, on or under a luggage mat. As a result, by securing the tray in one location within the luggage compartment that is of limited space, the tray which is placed or secured on the luggage mat becomes an obstacle when placing larger luggage in the luggage compartment. On the other hand, when the tray is placed under the luggage mat, luggage having a depth greater than that of the tray must inevitably be placed on the luggage mat because such luggage cannot be placed in the tray.
A structure in which the tray on the luggage mat is removed from the vehicle as required is also conceivable. In consideration of convenience, however, such a structure is not practicable.
It is an object of the invention to provide a luggage compartment structure for a vehicle, in which a tray can be effectively placed on and under a luggage mat of a luggage compartment as required.
According to the first aspect of the invention, the luggage compartment structure for a vehicle includes a detachable tray having an opening on one side, a floorboard member provided below an undersurface of a luggage mat, the floorboard member having a recessed storage portion that can accommodate the detachable tray, a luggage compartment having an upper back panel, and a lid member positionable to close an opening of the recessed storage portion so as to provide a substantially flat upper support surface of the floorboard member above the recessed storage portion. The tray is detachably placeable on any of the undersurface of the upper back panel of the luggage compartment, on a floor surface on which the luggage mat is spread, and within the recessed storage portion.
Therefore, according to this structure, the tray can be effectively placed on or under the floor as required while the opening of the recessed storage portion can be closed by the lid member to provide a flat floor surface when luggage is to be placed on the upper surface of the storage portion of the floor member, thereby allowing stable placement of the luggage.
In the above aspect, the lid member can be constituted so as to include a base plate on one side and a partition plate perpendicularly extending from the base plate which can be accommodated upside down in the recessed storage portion of the floorboard member or in the tray.
Therefore, in addition to the content of the first aspect, by placing the partition plate in the recessed storage portion of the floorboard member or the tray with the base plate being oriented so as to be up, the upper face or floor surface of the tray can be made flat. Moreover, the partition plate can be placed in the recessed storage portion of the floorboard member or in the tray so as to allow the space of the storage portion of the floorboard member or the tray to be divided into a plurality of small spaces, thereby allowing the efficient placement of small articles.
Moreover, in the first aspect, the lid member can be constituted so as to include a small tray having an opening on one side, which can be accommodated in the recessed storage portion of the floorboard member or within the tray in an upside down manner.
Therefore, in addition to the content of the first aspect, the partition plate can be placed upside down in the storage portion of the floorboard member or the tray such that the upper face or floor surface of the tray can be made flat. Furthermore, the small tray and the tray can be used individually or combined, allowing various storage configurations to be selected.
In the first aspect, the lid member can be a base plate of the tray which is accommodated upside down in the storage portion of the floorboard member.
Therefore, in addition to the content of the first aspect, the tray can be placed upside down in the storage portion of the floorboard member so that the opening of the recessed storage portion is closed by the base plate of the tray so the floor surface is substantially flat, thereby allowing stable placement of luggage.